Hellboy: A Different Tale
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: What if Professor Broom had an assistant? One that was not human? Well, meet Evelynn shadow demon assistant to Professor Broom and best friend to Hellboy. Let's see how things change, shall we?


**Welcome to my first Hellboy story!**

 **I have just recently watched the first Hellboy movie, and it's bringing back old memories for me. Ah good times, anyway I was out of boredom watching Evelynn the Widowmaker Champion spotlight. So I put the two together and this was born!**

 **Now this is a Fem-Harry story, but she will look like Evelynn except with a long blue tail.**

 **I do NOT own Hellboy or anything else related to it, the same goes for Harry Potter and Leauge of legends. I only own any Ocs I make and my story idea.**

* * *

A raging storm was heard as an old man's voice spoke over the echoing thunder.

 _What is it that makes a man a man?_

A storm was seen as the old man kept speaking.

 _Is it his origins, the way things start? Or is it something else, something harder to describe?_

The clouds grew closer and louder as the old man talked, the sound of thunder growing louder as he talked.

 _For me, it all began in 1944. A Classified mission off the coast of Scotland, the Nazis were desperate. Combining science and black magic, they intended to upset the balance of the war._

The soon bone soaked island came into view as the sound of rain was heard.

 _I was 28, already a paranormal advisor to President Roosevelt. I could never have suspected that what would transpire that night..._

 _Would not only affect change the course of history but change my life as well.  
_

The Island fades from view as it changed to show a tunnel that had been carved into the mountains full of soldiers, either stationed at the entrance or running to the ruins of the chapel courtyard to take up their posts.

In the courtyard was a huge marble statue of a crucified Jesus Crist, many men would stop and stare as the ran past. The reason why? Well standing at the base of the statue was a small figure around the height of a 4-year-old child wearing a black cloak, this also hid the 'child's' gender making it unknown if it was a boy or a girl.

The cloaked figure was staring up at the statue when it heard a voice it recognised, turning around the figure saw a young man Olive skinned man wearing a pair of glasses he also appeared to be in his late twenties. This was Professor Trevor Broom.

"Your men!" Trevor said as he held up a wooden box, "They'll need these"

Trevor opened the box and pulled out some rosaries, this made Sgt. Whitman chuckle as he asks "Are you Catholic?"

Trevor nods saying "Yes. Among other things, but that's hardly the point"

Whitman then brought out a handgun saying "Well, you're gonna need one of these"

Trevor glanced at the gun saying "I abhor the use of violence"

The figure seemed to huff as he or she walked over and stood by Trevor, the silent companion seemed to look up at Whitman who just grunts putting the gun away.

"Thank you. I wouldn't what you to think me mad, Sargeant Whitman" Trevor said as he closed his box of rosaries.

"No, three days too late for that, Professor Broom" Whitman said as he turned and walked away from Broom, he then yelled orders at his men.

Trevor sighs as he looked down at his companion, "Let's get going Evelynn" The now identified female companion nods as she followed after her teacher.

"You're wasting our time! There's nothing here but sheep and rocks!" Whitman yelled over the rain as they closed in on the ruins.

"Ruins! Not rocks" Trevor yelled back, he then spoke of the ruins "The ruins of Trondham Abbey, built on an intersection of ley lines the boundaries between our world and others!"

Trevor was cut off as Whitman pushed him to the ground on a bank, Evelynn quickly joins them on the ground next to Trevor.

"What a load of crap!" Whitman yells not believing a word the professor said, "Hell, A week ago I hadn't even heard the word parabnormal!"

"Paranormal" Trevor corrected the man, Whitman rolled his eyes before yelling "Move it!"

The soldiers all moved closer to the ruins as Whitman and Trevor moved to stand by a crumbling stone wall, what they saw left more than a few men stunned.

"Sweet Jesus!" Whitman said in disbelief at the sight before him, the ruins were full of German soldier's and scientists rushing around the ruins archways and stone walls under bright spotlights.

"They must be here for the sheep" Trevor said with a little bit of sarcasm in his voice, this made Evelynn giggle as she followed Trevor closer to the ruins.

Whitman and Trevor took cover behind a small hill as Evelynn crouched beside Trevor, beneath her hood unseen by anyone a pair of glowing red eyes surveyed the german camp below.

"The freak! In the gas mask!" Whitman said as he pulled his binoculars away from his face, he then handed them to Trevor.

"Karl Ruprecht Kroenen, Hitler's top assassin and Head of the Thule Occult Society" Trevor said as he looked through the binoculars.

Evelynn turned to watch as Trevor and Whitmen went behind the small hill, "If he's here, this is worse than I thought"

Trevor then looked over at Evelynn and nods saying "Get as close as you Evelynn, try not to be seen"

Evelynn nods as she jumped down the hill and landed on the ground without a sound, she then began to move closer to the ruins. Once close enough she hid behind a wall as she heard a male voice speak.

"What I will do tonight can never be undone!" The males voice was deep and held a slight Russian accent.

"I will open a portal and awaken the Ogdru Jahad: The Seven Gods of Choas!" Evelynn shivers at the mention of the gods, this was not good!

"Our enemies will be destroyed! And from the ashes, a new Eden will arise" The man said finishing his speech.

Evelynn released a low hiss from her hidden mouth as she went to move, only to freeze when she felt a burst of energy ripple across the area.

' _Oh no! They must have opened the portal!_ ' Evelynn thought as she looked around the wall to see the huge device, only now there was a glowing blue portal in its wake.

Evelynn growls, she was about to run and warn her teacher when an explosion went off. Evelynn grins as she saw the Soldiers storm the place, nodding she quickly pulled out her own hidden pair of guns and rushed out of her hiding place.

A few minutes into the gun fight and the young girl avoiding bullets and ducking for cover, Evelynn sighs as she reloaded her guns. She took a quick look around her hiding place before jumping over a wall and landed on a group of German soldiers, this made them yell curses at her but she silenced them with a bullet to the head.

Evelynn nods as she heard a loud explosion, she quickly hit the ground as shards of metal flew over her head.

' _What was that?!_ ' Evelynn thought as she pushed herself up, only to see the destroyed machine and a closing portal.

' _I wonder who blew it up?_ ' The young girl thought as she put her guns back in their holsters, she would find out later.

"Evelynn! Over here" Trevor's voice yelled making the girl jump, she looked over to see him limping and being helped along by the photographer of the group.

"Mentor!" Evelynn yelled as she ran over to her mentor.

"I'll be fine, I only got shot in my leg" Trevor said as Evelynn looked at his bleeding leg.

"Help me take him to the crypt" The photo guy or Glen as he liked to be called said.

Evelynn nods as she took her mentors rosaries box, before guiding Trevor and Glen over to the crypt.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

IN THE CRYPT

Trevor hissed as he felt Evelynn remove the bullet in his leg with a pair of tweezers, it was very painful but worth it.

"Thank you Eve" Trevor said as he quickly began to wrap his leg wound up.

"Your welcome" Evelynn said as she put the tweezers away in her cloak, she kept a lot of things hidden in her cloak.

"Do you really, really believe in hell?" Glen asks as he walked over to them.

Trevor looked over at him with a small hiss of pain as he wrapped his leg wound "There is a place, a dark place where ancient evil slumbers and waits to return"

"Grigori gave us a glance tonight" Trevor said as he finished wrapping his wound.

"Grigori? That's Russian, right?" Glen asks as he whiped his glassess.

"Grigori Efimovich Rasputin" Evelynn spoke as she stood up and turned to Glen.

"Rasputin? Come on!" Glen chuckles, he hoped they were joking.

"Occult advisor to the Romanovs, In 1916 at a dinner in his honor he was poisoned, shot, stabbed, clubbed, castrated and finally drowned" Trevor said as he looked over at Glen his face held a serius experssion.

Glen gulped as Trevor countinued to speak "And yet, we saw him here tonight"

The tense atmosphere was broken by the sound of stone and rocks falling, Evelynn tensed as she pulled out a pair of combat knives while Glen drew his gun.

"Professor Broom" Glen said as they went over to where the sound was coming from.

"Careful, be careful" Trevor said as he hopped over holding his own light sorce.

When Glen looked behind the crypts tomb he only saw a broken gargoyle on the ground, he gave a loud sigh as let his guard down a bit. He then turned to talk to Trevor when a low warble like sound was heard, this made Glen spin around and start shooting at whatever was making the sound.

Evelynn growls as she saw a flash of red land on a piller close by, "What the hell is that? An ape?" Geln asked/yelled as he pointed his light at the creature.

"No, it was red! Bright red, Lower your light, your scaring it" Trevor said as Evelynn put her knives away.

She looked over her shoulder as she saw the other army men enter the crypt, all were tense as Whitman asks "What are you two shooting at?"

"A red ape!" Glen yells as Trevor rolled his eyes moving in front of the group.

"No, It's not an ape" Trevor said as he turn to look at the red creature,

"It's got a big stone in it's hand" Glen said as he looked over Trevors shoulder, Trevor shook his head slightly saying "I think that is its hand"

Whitman looked at the red creature in both awe and slight curiosity "Look at the size of that whammer"

The thing then screeched at the army men, this made a few of them draw their guns out of reflex and a bit of fear.

"No, Wait! Wait!" Trevor said as he out his light down on the ground and fully turned to the red creture.

Trevor then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a Baby Ruth Chotolate bar, he opened it and took a small bite out of the candy bar and hummed as he held it up to the red creature. Who was watching Trevors every move, its eyes moved to the chocolate bar.

Evelynn smiled under her hood as she watched the red creature trying to reach over for the candy bar with its normal arm, before getting fed up and using its stone hand to grab the chocolate treat.

Trevor smiles in joy as he watched the creature, he then looked at Evelynn who nods handing him another Baby Ruth bar. Trevor nods as he looked at the soilders.

"A blanket, Get me a blanket" Trevor said as one of the men handed him a green blanket, Trevor took it as held it open as he turned back to the red creature.

"Come on, Come on, It's safe" Trevor said as looked up at the red creature, he then looked at Evelynn and said "You can lower your hood now Evelynn"

Evelynn nods as she reached up and pushed her hood back, this revealed her blue skin and dark red-violet hair. Her red eyes held an unearthly glow to them as she looked up at the red creature a yellow circle on her forehead, her pointed ears twitch as she took in the sound of gasps from the army men.

Trevor grins as he looked back up at the red creature, who was looking between him and Evelynn. "Jump down" Trevor said as he showed the candy bar to the creature.

The red creature made a purr like sound as it jumped down into Professor Broom's arms, Trevor made sure he had a good grip on the creature before checking it over.

He turned to the army men saying "It's a boy" Evelynn grins as she moved to stand by her mentor.

Glen grins as he spoke "It's just a baby boy!", Glen then moved to the side to let the other men see.

The scene then fades as it changed to that of Glen with his camera set up ready to take a picture, in front of him was the army men, Trevor and Whitman in the centre.

 _There we were, an unready father for an unwanted child. The boys gave him a name that very night, in retrospect, perhaps not the most fortunate. But, nevertheless a name we all came to use._

 _We called him.._

"Hellboy" Trevor smiles as he looked down at the red child, and spoke his name. This made Hellboy look at him, beside Hellboy was Evelynn who looked at him with a grin.

"Look at the birdie" Glen said as he took the picture.

On the picture was the army men with Whitman and Trevor in the centre and at their feet was Hellboy and Evelynn, both had smiles on their faces as they stood with their father/mentor.

This was the start of a whole new adventure.

* * *

Hope you guys like the prologue, I'll be going into more detail in my next chapter.

In the next chapter there is a big time skip and we get more time with Evelynn!

So until the next chapter, this is SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
